


lusus naturae

by Liahkim (Rethira)



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/pseuds/Liahkim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, totally an accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lusus naturae

At first, it’s legitimately an accident - Mikhail almost hits Dito with his tail when he and Zero head off to hunt or whatever, and Dito steps backwards, right onto Decadus hand.

Decadus _moans_.

Dito’s pretty sure he’s the only one who hears, given Zero’s, “Watch where you’re going, idiot,” and Mikhail’s way too loud apology, but even if he wasn’t, Zero probably wouldn’t give a shit. They both leave without looking back.

Dito turns around and wrinkles his nose. “You’re pretty gross, aren’t you, freakshow?”

Decadus is clutching his hand over his dick and shaking his head, even though he’s probably hard just from Dito stepping on him.

"You like being stepped on, huh?" Dito asks. "You really are a freakshow." This time, Dito steps on Decadus’ foot - that just makes Decadus shudder, so Dito steps forward and kicks Decadus onto his back. He just flops there, like a dead fish - actually, kinda like Five when Zero was cutting her to pieces. Dito smiles at the memory.

"I don’t- we should- what if Lady Zero returns?" Decadus asks, and his hands are still covering his crotch, like he can _hide_.

"She wouldn’t give a shit," Dito replies, just before he steps on Decadus’ hands. Hard. And _yeah_ , Decadus is hard, hard just from this - “You’re _really_ gross, you know,” Dito comments. “I bet it’d be super easy to make you come in your pants. All I’d have to do is just press a _little_ harder-” And he does, grinding his foot into the bones of Decadus’ hands until Decadus finally moves them, and ew, that’s _definitely_ his cock and- “Wow, look at you, you’re just gagging for it, aren’t you? You want me to stomp your dick that badly? Huh, _freakshow_?”

Decadus nods frantically, actually pushing up _against_ Dito, so Dito just presses down harder - he could _probably_ crush this guy’s dick and Decadus would just get off on that, just like he’s getting off on _this_ -

Dito reaches down and grabs Decadus’ hair, dragging him up by it. “You disgust me,” he says, shifting his weight almost completely onto Decadus’ dick, and that’s all it comes for Decadus to come, practically moaning loud enough to give away their position.

Dito steps away immediately, dropping Decadus and wiping his boot on the ground. “I can’t believe you jizzed your pants - ugh, you’re so _gross_ ,” Dito complains.

Decadus moans quietly and sits up. “I’ll- ahem, I’ll go and… clean up.”

Dito stops him with another kick to the shoulder. “Clean my boot first. I don’t wanna walk around with your jizz on my foot.”

Decadus swallows thickly, staring at Dito’s boot like it holds the mysteries to the universe. He seriously is _such_ a freak. He raises his hands-

“Uh, _no_ ,” Dito says. “Clean it.” Dito leans right into Decadus’ face. “With your _tongue_ ,” he hisses.

Decadus actually _whimpers_.

Seriously, he is _so_ gross.


End file.
